An augmented reality (AR) system and/or a virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive environment. A user may experience the augmented and/or virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices that include sensors, and other such electronic devices. Once immersed in the augmented and/or virtual environment, the user may interact in the virtual environment in different ways for selection and/or manipulation of virtual objects and other such interactions in the virtual environment. For example, the user may provide input through manipulation of an external electronic device, eye gaze, physical movement and/or gestures, and the like to interact with, personalize and control the virtual environment.